


Legacy

by tenmillionotters



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 03:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenmillionotters/pseuds/tenmillionotters
Summary: “Go away… please… that… thing is still…”, the older woman tried to sit up before falling back into herself;  they were both hunters, they both knew what this meant for them, for Eileen, for the life that was slowly fading away in front of them.There was no need for words, even if she tried, Eileen couldn’t hold onto Alice’s hand a last time before she watched her walk into the cathedral.Feathers. Black feathers. She watched the bird of prey spread its wings, it was menacing, it was evil. The smell of blood was still stinging in her nostrils, it was messing with her brain.





	Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> Alice belongs to vamprouge, thanks again for letting me borrow Alice ♪( ´▽｀)

It was a cold feeling. Fear. A fear she had never felt before. It was like ice, ice that slowly spread through her veins, it felt like a dagger tearing into her chest while her heart was fighting to keep on beating. 

“Eileen…”, her voice was shaking, breaking, not even loud enough to be heard. 

“Go away… please… that… thing is still…”, the older woman tried to sit up before falling back into herself; they were both hunters, they both knew what this meant for them, for Eileen, for the life that was slowly fading away in front of them. 

There was no need for words, even if she tried, Eileen couldn’t hold onto Alice’s hand a last time before she watched her walk into the cathedral. 

Feathers. Black feathers. She watched the bird of prey spread its wings, it was menacing, it was evil. The smell of blood was still stinging in her nostrils, it was messing with her brain.

Never before had the urge to kill, to destroy, to watch a life fade away in front of her been so strong. She felt the need to let her blades speak, she wanted to let them scream, they needed to express everything she couldn’t say herself. How sorry she was, how angry she was, that she would do better, that she would protect what she loved… but it was too late… it was all too late… 

It was a morbid display, the hands that had been so loving before had turned into something sinister. The warmth they had received and given was as cold and stale as the blood that covered them now. 

All the love she had felt had turned to ashes in his hands, so she would snuff out the remainders of life that raced through his veins. 

Once it was done, silence fell, silence fell like gentle rain, but so did the acknowledgment of time passing by, running out. Alice turned on her heel and ran towards the stairs, she felt the cold air hit her body, tears and blood mixing behind the mask that concealed her emotions from the world. 

“... why don’t you listen to me…”, she was crying, gently touching Alice face a last time, “I would have never forgiven myself if anything would have happened to you.” 

“No no… don’t - don't say anything, you need to rest… please… Eileen…” 

Alice was right, the only words left to speak were those that she deemed more important than anything else, “Here… take this… you’ve proven yourself to be more than worthy of becoming my successor…” 

The weight of the small rune and badge made her head spin, she knew exactly what it meant for them, she couldn’t fight the reality of things any longer, “I love you.” 

“I love you too…” 

Silence fell like gentle rain. Silence became her companion. Alice stopped dreaming and she felt the chill of life’s unwinding without her again and again running over her like cold water.

It felt like taking on Eileen’s title as hunter of hunters had broken something, it broke her out of an sheer endless cycle of dreams she wasn’t aware had existed before. She was living a life that wasn’t hers, she was filling space that was never intended to be hers but now it was. 

Her eyes wandered over the scenery of Yharnam where it had all begun, she had lost months, maybe years but there was no doubt that she finally reached the point where it all began. Footsteps caught her attention, a woman approached her, shaking in fear, clasping her axe in an insecure manner. 

“Oh, a hunter, are ya? And an outsider? What a mess you've been caught up in. And tonight, of all nights."

“I… I… yes…”, it seemed like relief washed over the novice hunter, “I would say it’s nice to meet you but…” 

“Here, to welcome the new hunter,” Alice gently pressed bold hunter’s marks in her hands, “Prepare yourself for the worst. There are no humans left. They're all flesh-hungry beasts, now."

The young woman nodded slowly. She seemed to be confused by the gesture but at the same time it felt like she instinctively understood. 

Minutes would pass and she wouldn’t move, Alice chuckled lightly, that wasn’t how she knew her at all, maybe she was just missing something _important_ like her hunting partner. 

“Still lingering about? What's wrong? A hunter, unnerved by a few beasts? Heh heh... No matter. Without fear in our hearts, we're little different from the beasts themselves,” she averted her gaze, it hurt too much to be treated like a complete stranger by someone whom she held so close and dear to her heart. But she couldn’t blame her. This was their first meeting after all. 

“My apologies… I will… I’ll… thank you,” the hunter smiled, that much was visible in her dark eyes. Then she left, a soft creak and the growl of a beast were enough for Alice to know that her good hunter, the woman who had chosen her as her family in another life, had joined the hunt once more. 

And so would she, once the time would come.


End file.
